The Path I Choose
by ratedn777
Summary: Naruto Dreyar, from the day he was born his decisions were made for him. However one faithful day his destiny changed into something more and will forge his own path as the Maelstrom of Chaos, finding what he desires the most and will his own purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is the first chapter and my very first story if you have any problems with it, please review and let me know. This will be more of a prologue and introduction chapter and I will mention my other story ideas as footnotes at the end of some chapter. Naruto won't appear yet but his time is coming and as stated before Chaos Magic has won. Just so your wondering Naruto is born two years after Laxus.**

(background sound, situation changes)

**Chaos Blast (magic techniques)**

'_thought'_

"Talking"

~C

**Chapter 1: Path of Darkness**

(Battle cries and weapons clashing sound effects)

Somewhere outside the kingdom of Fiore a battle between two guilds of darkness is commencing. The two dark guilds are Shadow Vanguard and Dark Battalion. The Shadow Vanguard are known to be a guild who possess thieves and have plundered and pillaged several villages before razing them to the ground. Their leader is Maestro Ladro, a man who has swindled countless people as well as kill members of the Magical Council's Rune Knights, who is now facing off with the master of Dark Battalion Silvia Golddagger, former right hand and lover of Maestro, who she betrayed to steal an important artefact of Zeref the dark wizard along with former member of the Shadow Vanguard.

The two former lovers clashed blades in a battle which has caused their former headquarter building to look like a coliseum in ruins and surrounded by deceased and injured all around, as well as those still fighting for dominance and power, both masters not taking their eyes of each other.

"You should quit Silvia, you're still naught but a child who has yet to taste the full power of my blade and not to mention the fact I taught you everything you know", said Maestro who blocked each attempt of Silvia's slashes at his vitals with ease.

"I will never surrender, it is my right to take the artefact and resurrect Lord Zeref", replied Silvia, "I'm the one who will rule by his side". She concentrated her magical energy into her blade and used her technique **Siren's Fury**, the blade creating a sound with her slash intending to hit Maestro who skilfully dodge to the left with several back flips. This caused him to retaliate with his **Dark Cutlass: Fencing Air Strike**, an attack covered in darkness magic utilising sharp air waves intending to pierce the opposition. Silvia dodged as many as she could however, she was hit critically at the shoulder and her left leg.

"I warned you bitch and now you pay the price for your treachery when you slashed my back after I turned away just for a second and left me for dead in that God forsaken village and trying to take over my guild" he stated with malice getting ready for a finishing blow. Just as he was about to strike a chain stopped covered his arm and prevented the final blow.

His eyes travelled towards where the chain came from and to his surprise saw two figures leaking dangerous aura around themselves. One was a slender and beautiful woman with long red hair that shook in fury taking the form of nine swirling tales, she was the one who caused the chain to appear. She is Kushina Dreyar, wife of Minato Dreyar and known as the Red Death of Fairy Tail for those who fought her felt extreme pain and humiliation afterwards that they wished for death which to them would wash away that pain and humiliation.

Next to her was a tall and handsome man with bright blue eyes and golden sun-kissed hair and the build of Olympic level athlete. This man was Minato Dreyar the Yellow Flash and fastest man of Fairy Tail as well as Makarov Dreyar's son, who is one of the ten most powerful wizards of Fiore. He was currently frowning and folding both arms next to his wife. "I should have known the Magical Council sent us to their dirty work, finding the King of Thieves and Queen of Blades is no simple task considering this a dark guild of thieves and have hidden themselves well", Minato stated in casual tone.

"Dear this is no time for remarks, we have some ass to kick, especially since these guys are killing each other as we speak, they hold no regard for life at all", stated Kushina who received a nod from her husband.

"Those marks, you are….", started Maestro. "The Yellow Flash and Red Death of Fairy Tail, S-class mages alongside Gildarts Clive", finished Silvia. All the dark guild members looked on with shock and fear, each taking a step back.

"Now, let's get moving", yelled Minato, "**Lightning Strike"**, he shouted shooting a beam of lightning at the dark guild members surrounding the two masters. Each and every one falling, Kushina then binding both masters with her chains and Minato holding her shoulder while both shout in unison, "**Unison Raid: Lightning Chain Bind", **with that both dark guild masters falling and defeated.

"Kushina check Maestro's bag I'll see if Silvia has the artefact", Minato said in a perverted tone, reminiscent of his father and not a second later 'BONK' on the head courtesy of a fist from Kushina, who once again had her hair floating while possessing a demonic look, in which Minato bolted over to the other side of the area and said, "O-kkk I'l-lll check Maestro and you check Silvia", going back to serious mode, they both searched and found what they were looking for. One of Zeref's journals, containing descriptions of various dark arts.

Both Kushina and Minato had solemn looks and contacted the Rune Knights for transporting the prisoners to jail. When they arrived the Rune Knights took those prisoners to the wagons filled with Rune Magic. "Lord Minato, where is the artefact?" the captain of the knights asked, with Minato replying that it had been properly destroyed.

"Time head back to the guild", Kushina said, with Minato nodding and both left after receiving their pay check courtesy of the Magic Council.

(3 Days later)

Ivan Dreyar, first born of Makarov Dreyar and Minato's brother, was deep in thought studying the history of the guild. Now while Minato is seen as the embodiment of what a true mage of Fairy Tail should be, Ivan however is the exact opposite both in personality and in morals. Just recently Ivan learnt about Fairy Tail's biggest secret, the Lumen Histoire, it has been on his mind since he has learnt of it. What was the Lumen Histoire and what was secret did it entail, he did not know, he did know that whatever it was he must possess it. Absolute power would be, with a mad gleam he laughed a maniacal laugh, until a crystal lacrima was shown glowing and he answered it. "Ah Hawk, Fox what can I do for you my old friends and how have you two been?"

"Cut the formalities Ivan, you know what we want! Do you have it in your possession?" barked the now shown Fox. Fox was revealed to be female with a hood and a face mask that was the shape and appearance of a fox. Hawk was essentially similar except for his mask being that of a hawk. Both also had the builds of warriors and it seemed Hawk was the calmer of the two, though that does not mean he was seething in the inside at the audacity of this man to speak to him like a common peasant.

"My my always straight to the point huh? Yes I possess it, what a magnificent weapon and such power too, if used to its full capacities the entire kingdom of Fiore would fall in mere seconds! But do you have what I want first? Otherwise deals off, and you know I will keep my word." He answered in with a serious face for once, if these two did not have the requested item he would show them why he was considered a dangerous man.

"Yes we have it was found in one of the dark guilds hideouts, the exchange will commence in five days at the outskirts of Magnolia. We'll be there, just be sure no one spots you, especially that old geezer he would be troublesome to deal with" Hawk told Ivan in a cold monotone voice. Ivan nodded before turning off the communication lacrima.

'_Ah Hawk think you can pull the wool over my eyes, but I know more than I let on. No one shall stand in my way kukukuku. Laxus my dear boy, you will finally be of use to me, kukukuku.' _

(Outskirts of Magnolia)

"That fool Ivan thinks he can order us!" bellowed Fox while crushing the lacrima. She was furious, that weakling Ivan was nowhere near their league and she truly believed that if they fought, she would come out the victor between the two. However she also knew Hawk was the strongest, even stronger than her, his power is that of a wizard saint.

"Calm down fox. What he is getting is nothing compared to what we will possess in a mere five days" sighed out Hawk with Fox slowly nodding. They held up a suitcase opening it looking over the item, it was a lacrima but not just any lacrima, it was Dragon lacrima. Thunder sounded, with an image and roar of a dragon. What was the purpose of the lacrima made from dragon scales and why does Ivan have use for it.

(The Next Day)

Minato and Kushina were at the front of the Fairy Tail building just about to enter, until, in typical Fairy Tail manner, a man was thrown out of crashing onto the ground in front of both S-class mages, the man was Wabaka Mine, a perverted mage who was on the receiving end of a major beat down by Kushina several times after she found him eyeing her with a perverse leer. "~sigh~ Can't they go one day without causing trouble. Hey Kushi-", he stopped when he saw the dreaded crimson hair of fury and slowly backed away. BOOM, Wabaka was thrown back into the building where everyone saw with wide eyes and growing fear, THE RED DEATH WAS GOING ON A RAMPAGE. All the men screamed like little girls and tried to run, but it was no use one by one they fell to until Kushina eyed the drunk and sleeping old man, this was Master Makarov Dreyar, guild master, wizard saint and finally her father-in-law. Let it be known she hated people in the guild fighting for stupid reasons.

"Who's disturbing my nap I had nice dream about two voluptuous girls on a date with me—", he suddenly felt immense killing intent and turned to look behind him seeing the mighty woman who knows no mercy. "Kkkkkuuuu-KUSHINAAAAAAAAA!" was all he could yell before a falcon punch was sent his way sending the old man through the roof and blasting off.

(30 minutes later)

"Dad you should know not to piss off Kushina by now, the last time you spanked her ass and after that she beat you so bad I had to plan out your funeral" exclaimed a nervous Minato, he clearly seemed to love his father despite his tendencies and was not thrilled to have the idea that his wife was the one who killed.

"Well my boy it was worth it, but enough about me how was the job?" replied Makarov, who turned serious knowing full well that the task given by the council was to eliminate the artefact of Zeref, the dark wizard himself. Even Makarov one the ten wizard saints could understand the significance of destroying a powerful artefact.

"It was fine old geezer, we took care of everything, the artefact was dealt with and the two dark guilds disbanded forever, but that's not what we want to talk about. We need to head to your office rright now." Kushina said this is a quiet and slightly meek manner the opposite of her personality of a strong powerful woman. Makarov nodded lightly and followed the two. A deep silence ensued causing some tension in the air, before Makarov could speak, he was cut off by Kushina, "I'm pregnant!"

"Eh, WWWWHHAAAAAAATTT!" Makarov shouted and was rewarded with a punch on the head from Kushina. She told him to calm down and explained she found out after the mission, so it took an extra day to come back the guild. Makarov then formed a shit-eating-grin and said, "So I've got another grandchild to be born and then spoil, got names for my future grandchild or children?"

They both looked at each other then and smiled "If it's a girl Tsubaki and if it's a boy, Naruto." Makarov widened his eyes, Naruto was a name he had not heard for a long time. They decided to name him after Naruto Vermilion, he was the brother of the very first guild master Mavis Vermilion and was the very first S-Class mage of the guild known as The Guardian of a Fairy Tail, he was every bit as kind as his sister, although he died very young he had the respect of every guild member and died a warrior death.

'_Naruto may you watch over the guild and continue to protect our family.'_

**This is my first chapter do not worry next chapter will explain some situations and Minato and Kushina will descend into darkness, but some people will be able to figure it out. By the way if you want certain OC's and techniques to have a name change let me know and once again please review.**


	2. Deception

**Forgot this last chapter, so I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail as well as any other references to games, anime, books** **or other media. I however own this fic. **

Alright let's get moving and please review, after this chapter I post up my other story which credit goes to Mzr90 for his help in helping perfect it.

Chapter 2: Deception

(Rain storm at night current location: Fairy Tail guild hall)

An ominous aura surrounded Minato as well Makarov, both staring down at each other intently, neither of their resolves wavering. This was a battleground, several guild members each having expression of anticipation and some nervous. The father and son duo have not moved an inch, both were breathing in the atmosphere and preparing for their battle.

"WOULD YOU BEGIN ALREADY, THIS IS GETTING FREAKING RIDICULOUS! FOR GOD'S SAKE IT'S JUST A DRINKING CONTEST!" said a very pissed off and very bloodthirsty Kushina. This was not some epic battle between good or evil, this was a drinking contest between the third master of the guild and his son, who will most likely die after tonight once his wife will get through to him. Both father and son nodded furiously and the competition began.

After several barrels of alcohol, Minato fell on his back and murmured the words 'I surrender'. Kushina sighed and she picked up her fallen and dizzy eyed husband. "Of all the times now you decide to get drunk, old man we'll be off now." Getting a nod from Makarov, who was dancing in victory.

(A few minutes later at Minato and Kushina's household)

"H-ee-yy Fooxx, wwwhhhyyy ddiiddd yyoou mmaaakkke uuuss leave, tthhheee pa-arties juuuussstt getting sssstaartt" was all he could say before dropping unconscious. Kushina looked at him with a grumpy face that formed into sigh.

"Honestly Minato, this was not a part of the plan, you getting drunk could have affected the whole trade-off. Remember this trade off with Ivan is for the good of the guild and the world." Kushina then muttered to herself "Great I'm talking to myself, well rest for because in four days we need to steel ourselves. Goodnight…Hawk."

(Four days later)

"Hawk, Fox finally you two know I hate waiting" stated Ivan with an evil-shit eating grin. Said people narrowed their not that Ivan could see, they would not give him satisfaction. "Okay here is your prize, provided you have what I want?"

Both figures looked at each other and brought the briefcase out and opened to show the dragon lacrima. Ivan did the same and in the briefcase was a weapon of immense power and destruction, it was the Blade of Armageddon. The blade was the bulk of legend, it has the power of destruction and can only be wielded by someone has the learned a specific magic and can channel their power into the blade. This blade was around the time of Zeref and Dragon civil war, it was quite literally made from the bones and scales of a dragon and is said to have devoured the souls of several fallen warriors. It had many users one being the legendary Shadow, a mage who achieved the moniker 'The Ultimate Mage'. He was around the time when the first generation of Fairy Tail had achieved popularity and was defeated by the S-class mage Naruto Vermilion, also the very creator of one of Fairy Tail's great magic: The **Fairy Law**.

The blade of Armageddon had a disc-hilt with a sharp bottom, the blade itself was that of katana except with a sharp and slanted end, with the tip is in a straight curve and spiked. It had ancient runes written in a dark reddish colour and the blade itself was black and silver, it was truly a magnificent sword. Both Hawk and Fox could feel its power radiate. All three nodded and exchanged briefcases.

"Well it was a major pleasure doing business with you Hawk and Fox or should say Minato and Kushina." At this both Hawk and Fox eyes have widened in shock, how did he figure out their secret identity and what would they do if he revealed it to the guild. They could not risk it for the safety of the guild, as they were actually doing this so the guild would remain on top.

"So you knew who we were from the beginning when we approached you huh" as Minato removed his mask but still wore the hood as it started to rain.

Ivan grinned and said "Come know, you didn't think you could hide this from me could you? My Shikigami magic came in handy and then some, so Kushina you are with child." His eyes now had some evil gleam that is until a fist impacted his face and left him with bloody teeth and nose.

"Say one word bastard I dare you. Our child is off limits and you're no saint, me and Minato know everything. You planned to have that lacrima planted into Laxus." This time Ivan was shocked, before he could reply, Kushina stated "You're not the only one who can spy on people, we never trusted you, and in fact you're probably the least trusted person in Fairy Tail and we also know your search for the Lumen Histoire."

Now this absolutely shocked Ivan, who was answered by Minato, "We knew a while back, while you selfishly try to obtain power for your own ambitions, we use our skills and resources for the guild. What we do it is for the guild. Take your lacrima and get out of here and don't you dare touch Laxus, he is my nephew and future of Fairy Tail." Minato held conviction, as well as Kushina.

Ivan left, but not before exclaiming, "You'll regret this" then he left in supressed rage, 'I cannot do anything unless they leave the guild, my plans have been postponed. For now.'

Minato and Kushina both looked worriedly at each other before Kushina tackled Minato in a hug and cried out, "Minato do we have to do this, I know it's for the good of the guild, but I can't do this, why does it have to be us, why do we need to ensure the guild's dominance. Why. WHY!"~sob~

"We have to do this lest our resolve crumbles now, Fairy Tail must be the strongest guild, so we can unify the guilds and put the council in its place." That is their reason, they simply want to make their guild strong and dominant, and this was caused by a member of a dark guild, a dark guild called Grimoire Heart. That man was named Madara Uchiha.

(Flashback start)

"_Y-ooouuu beat me. ME. Madara Uchiha, a mage of Grimoire Heart. He, well enjoy this victory Red Death, Yellow Flash. But remember I'm only one mage of Grimoire Heart and compared to my master, I'm just the tip of the iceberg. Your precious Fairy Tail will fall, hahahahahaha…" with that he died. 'The seed of doubt placed into their hearts, I have done what you asked, Master Hades.'_

'_A stronger mage, no we cannot allow this to happen, if only there was a way. Fairy Tail must survive' both Kushina and Minato thought at the same time. Both made a grave and showed their respect, life was precious to them and Madara died by his own hand._

(Flashback over)

That was what caused this and brought their planning into motion. With the weapon at their possession and unifying the guildswould allow them to coerce the council into joining them, with a unified army Fairy Tail would be invincible. Grimoire Heart would not know what hit them, as well as any other guild that would oppose them. Both husband and wife went home to plan and prepare.

(Two weeks later)

The moment of truth appeared, Minato had planned to tell his father everything thing at a secret location, in case some formalities were to occur. He walked down the corridors of his base and entered the room where he found Kushina. "Is everything ready Kushina?"

"Yes Minato, the cannon is prepared to fire when we need it to." The cannon was empowered by the Blade of Armageddon, it was placed in a lacrima crystal. You see the blade worked similar to a battery, it was rechargeable and depending on the frequency of the cannon. The higher the frequency the more damage it can cause, with the cannon able to obliterate the entire kingdom of Fiore or even up to 10% of the world.

Hopefully it would not come to this and Minato believes his father would see it was for the greater good and the guild. Kushina agreed fully, believing this was the right thing to do and rubbed her stomach, her child must live and stay safe. Both could only hope.

(3 days later)

Makarov could only hope this day was good news, he had an argument with Ivan, who was getting more and more frustrating. He continuously endangered the lives of his guild mates and often treated them like trash. He was truly glad Minato was nothing like him, but wait until he finds out how wrong he is. Minato and Ivan are more alike than he knows, also both are very unstable.

"Dad I'm glad you're here we need you hear this." To his and Kushina's surprise behind him came Gildarts Clive, considered the ace of Fairy Tail and fellow S-Class mage. This was not what they were expecting, however maybe than can convince him to join them when since everybody will find out eventually.

"What's going on Minato, Kushina?" Minato asked them to sit down and started to explain the situation and everything, as well as their secret identities and plans. Needless to say the other two were shocked that Minato and Kushina were this unstable.

"MINATO! This is not right, you can't do this. The guild members do not want this." He pleaded with them, not wanting to strike his own flesh and blood, especially one who loved the guild since stepping afoot in the guild hall. Minato and Kushina were both the perfect examples of Fairy Tail mages aspire to be. And too see them acting like this broke his heart.

"Kushina how could you! You may have been uptight but you always followed the foundations of the guild. This is wrong and you know it!" Gildarts bellowed out in extreme emotion of betrayal. This betrayed the very creed of their guild. Unforgivable.

"We thought you would understand, we are doing this for the guild and greater good. We are doing this for our child who is yet to be born!" Kushina exclaimed in rage. This shocked Gildarts who looked at Makarov who indicated that he knew.

"Kushina words won't get through to them start the cannon. Maybe a little demonstration will help enlighten them" Minato ordered in a cold tone and glare. Before Kushina could move a strange feeling and aura went over them, it was Master Makarov joining his hands with a light forming, it was the magic that prevents conflict: **Fairy Law**.

Both went eyed, he would actually be willing to use the great magic. Then suddenly Gildarts moved quickly to the lacrima and destroys it with a Crash empowered fist the cannon had no power source with Gildarts wielding the blade. Both Kushina and Minato were speechless now and heard the Master's next words.

"You have the count of three to surrender or else I will invoke **Fairy Law!**" That got the reaction he was hoping for. He stopped his attack and was ready to speak before Kushina used her chain magic at the ceiling, causing a boulders to fall.

"We'll leave for now, but we will return to take back what's belongs to us. By the way we aren't the only ones with secrets, make sure to watch out for Ivan after all he supplied us with the blade." Both Gildarts and Makarov had wide eyes at this statement. The husband and wife duo disappeared and the two Fairy Tail mages left with the blade.

(9 months later)

The cries of a baby could be heard in the room. Both Minato and Kushina and looked at him with loving yet lifeless eyes. 'Naruto you are the key to us ensuring that order will remain, you will be our salvation.'

"Naruto instead of being the guardian of Fairy Tail, like your namesake, you will 'The Destroyer' and we will damn well make sure of it."

(Meanwhile at The Fairy Tail guild )

'What is this feeling?' thought the master as he was outside on the roof and the wind blew, the weather was changing.

**Well what do you think? Please Review and let me know if I should change something, except the pairing of course.**


	3. Chapter 3 Destiny's Play, Naruto's Rise

**Okay time answer the Madara who fought both Minato and Kushina is the original, but the Fairy Tail version of him. Each anime has their unique strengths and weaknesses, I mean people only assume since Madara is practically overpowered but he is not invincible. I don't want to go into this since I'm writing this story for my readers. Also the abilities Naruto uses in my other story Fairy Tail is my Family, are magic based and not chakra based, so there goes that theory. Sorry about the delay now on with the show.**

Chapter 3: Destiny's Play, Naruto's Rise

"Again boy, hit the dummy harder!" Minato, once one of the kindest souls you would ever meet, said to his 5 year old son Naruto. Naruto looked exactly similar to his father except he had his mother's face and some of her crimson hair at the form of the tips of his spikey blonde hair. Naruto was hitting a training dummy with a kendo stick while being watched by Minato and Kushina.

"Why are you hesitating, it's just a training dummy. Now don't hold back or else" Kushina emphasised her point by holding a whip and stretching it with her other hand. Naruto sped up in hopes that he would not get hit with that devil weapon and attacked with more force than before, hoping they would not whip at him. However unlike a couple of years ago where they were people of their word, their mentality took a hit since that day and with relentless intent whipped him at his back.

"GYAHHHH!" Naruto screamed and dropped down onto the ground, wincing in pain. That shot left a huge cut on his back accompanied with others, though those are a few days old compared the fresh one which leaked some of his blood.

"Get up boy or would you prefer another lash? Now stand up and hit the dummy again, this time with more aggression." Minato urged at the boy to continue his assault on the dummy lest he wanted to experience more pain. Naruto stood up, grabbed his kendo stick and continued his assault on the poor beat down dummy.

'Why, what did I do to deserve this fate? Why do my parents see me as nothing more than a tool to be used until my usefulness has outlived its purpose." With the last of his thoughts gone Naruto buried himself towards his training.

(3 days after this incident at an unknown island)

"Is he ready for experimentation?" questioned Kushina at Minato who was looking at the sleeping form of his son Naruto. In truth both loved their son dearly and wanted to be a family after this was all over, however they fail to realize what their actions are causing to Naruto and have never put themselves in his shoes. They were too set on their vengeance on their former guild, feeling betrayed of what happened years before, even though it was their own fault for what happened since their fear overrode their sense of morality. Their belief was that if Fairy Tail, the strongest guild was destroyed then the other guild would fall in line, as well as the council who will feel threatened by their power and also the fact that they have been collecting dirt on all of them so as to blackmail every member.

Truly did the once great Fairy Tail mages fall from grace. They both went for preparations when Minato told Kushina they were ready to begin the procedure. They injected Naruto with some sedatives and went onwards to their laboratory, where they plugged their infantile son with many wires and leads and strapped him to a board.

"Alright Kushina let's begin the sooner we start, the sooner we can leave. Begin!" Kushina nodded and then activated the machine. Jots of electricity activated and charged up the giant lacrima with Naruto starting to feel the effects.

"HYYYYAAAAAAAAAA" Naruto screamed out in pain. Feeling the sparks of electricity hitting him. "MOM, DAD PLEASE STOP IT YOUR HURTING ME!" both parents ignored his pleas, steeling themselves and believing that Naruto was being a big baby.

"Stop whining you baby. It's just a little shock therapy. We need to see your magical potential so we can save the world!" Kushina answered Naruto with a cold voice, still being stubborn as ever, with Minato agreeing. "Honestly you're supposed to be our son, two of the most powerful mages the world's ever seen. How on earth I gave birth to a weakling like you is beyond me."

Naruto's eyes were widening before closing in supressed rage.

'_You useless waste of flesh, you can't even do that right!'_

'_Worthless trash, your are no son of mine if you can't even do a simple task like that'_

'They want aggression? I'll show 'em ruthless aggression. Let's see how they like it' Naruto's magic began spiking through the roof. Both Kushina and Minato grinned at the results showing, that is until the equipment began to become unstable with raw power.

"Whhh-AAATS HAPPENING? Minato everything is unstable and what is happening to my son?" Kushina asked frantically with Minato replying that he does not know.

"He's overloading everything Minato! We have to stop him before he destroys everything. Naruto stop it you're going blow up the lab. Are you listening? NARUTO!" Kushina was bellowing out in desperation and rage.

"YOU TWO ARE NOTHING BUT MONSTERS! I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU!" Naruto lost it and began to scream out all of his frustrations, before exploding and releasing massive energy wave. Devastation everywhere, though the two parents and their child were all alive.

"Kkkkuuushhhina wwwwhhheeerrree aaarrre yoouuuu?" Minato said in his bloodied form caused from the explosion just minutes ago.

"Mmmiiinnato, I'm alright, but where is Naruto?" Kushina and Minato slowly regained their bearings and looked around for their son. Both were bloodied and bruised from the explosion their son caused, 'what magical power he possesses' would have been their original thought, but now it was worry for their precious son.

Kushina sees a hand sticking out from the debris. "NARUTO, I found him! Get your ass over here Minato." Lifting the debris their eyes widened, a bloodied Naruto was lying there on his stomach, with large blood puddle below him. Worried they turned him over, with tears streaming from theirs eyes they felt regret. Naruto will never be the same again, for he has something and is permanently scarred.

"NARUTTTTTTOOOOO!"

(The next day)

We see a bandaged Naruto laying blissfully unconscious on a bed. He had a tube connected to his arm that was also connected to a sachet containing blood. Kushina sat beside her son, grasping his small hand to hers and silently praying to God for his health. You see during the energy wave that hit them it showed Naruto's memories to them from his perspective, showing them their hypocrisy and darker selves. This was a wakeup call for both parents and they both slowly began to recall everything from their youth to leaving the guild to the experiment, which was a way to measure Naruto's capacities and potential in the future. Both were appalled and even admitted that what they were planning before was horrendous on their part, they physically fell sick afterwards.

"I think it's time we atoned for our sins, starting with Naruto and Fairy Tail. Kushina get the communication lacrima, it is time to set things right" Minato finished with determination worthy of a mage of Fairy Tail. Kushina went to get the lacrima as request whilst having a face of nervousness and worry.

(Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail guild)

"Come on Macao let's have a drinking contest!" shouted out the man's best friend Wabaka Mine. This man had a ducktail hairstyle and was a chain smoker and was a well-known pervert. Macao Conbolt a blue haired man with a slight goatee agreed to the challenge without hesitation.

Inside his office Makarov Dreyar was looking at the paper work sent in by the council for Fairy Tail's path of mayhem and this case Gildarts' major slip of his powers destroying a villages entire town by mistake and was weeping with tears, when suddenly a communication lacrima glowed.

Makarov answered the lacrima with a projection of the person starting to form, but still not there yet. "Dad?" Makarov's eyes widened at the mention of the one word he feared that he would never hear again. The projection cleared showing Makarov the full blown image of the person, it was his son Minato.

"Minato is that you?" taking notice of Minato's bandaged appearance, he asked "What happened to you? Never mind, is Kushina with you?" Kushina appeared beside Minato to answer his question.

"It is good to see again Master Makarov" Kushina for once said in a respectable and meek tone, quite the opposite of her usual self "I'm afraid we are not here for formalities. We need to discuss something with you."

"Okay about wha-"he was cut off by Minato.

"Dad meet your grandson, Naruto Dreyar." Minato finished to the point, whilst tilting to the side and pointing towards the unconscious Naruto. Makarov's eyes widened at that piece of information, with his eyes steadily moving towards the image of the laying Naruto. He looked like a combination of Minato and Kushina, he had Kushina's face and Minato's hair. Though when he got a closer look, he noticed that Naruto was in terrible shape the bandages around his arms and his face, especially the one covering his right eye.

"WhhhAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Makarov was furious and released quite an amount of magical power causing the floor to crumble as well the other guild members feeling his power radiate. Gildarts went in and asked what was wrong where he saw the Master talking through a lacrima. With this Gildarts sent other members who were arriving away, while Makarov calmed down and told Gildarts to stay as this also involved him.

Once in Gildarts saw Minato and Kushina through the projection and what appeared to be a child. He was about to scream in rage until Makarov told him not to do anything rash. With this both former members of the guild began to explain and needless to say both Gildarts and Makarov were supressing the urge to kill them both.

"YOU FOOL! BOTH OF YOU STUPID FOOLS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO A CHILD? YOUR OWN CHILD NONE THE LESS. MY GRANDSON!" Makarov bellowed at them with both parents looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"We did what we thought was right. We realised now the consequence of our actions and want to make things right. We're not asking for forgiveness and frankly we do not deserve it, but Naruto is innocent. So we ask of, no beg you to take in Naruto and teach from right and wrong, be there for him and nurture him with love, something we failed to do." Minato finished in a pleading tone and then kneeled with his head down, the same with Kushina. "Please take him in and raise him as a member Fairy Tail, a guild we have betrayed! We deserve to pay for our sins but Naruto still has a chance. ~sob~ "Please Master Makarov, Gildarts do not let the child pay for the sins of the parents." With that both parents were in tears.

"Idiots that goes without saying." Both regretful parents brought their heads up, with tears still streaming and their former master keeping a straight face. "I cannot forgive you for your actions and I especially cannot forgive you for what happened to Naruto. However if I ignored you throwing yourselves into darkness, it would be myself I could not forgive. This is not me saving you, but showing you the path to tomorrow, as well as young Naruto should you choose it. That is the way of Fairy Tail and do not worry about the council, they do not know of your activities."

Both parents had their eyes widened to epic proportions and stammered, "Wwee wwee-" ~BOOM~ the lacrima cut off from their position.

"KUSHINA! MINATO!" both powerful mages yelled in unison.

(Island where Minato and Kushina are located)

"Who the hell are you?" Kushina yelled at the figure, who was looking down at them with an impassive face. This was an old man, wearing a helmet that had two horns sticking out from each side, shoulder pads with a cape attached. The most notable feature was the eye patch covering his right eye. Kushina and Minato put Naruto inside the room to check out the explosion only to realise that half the building had gone and to see the figure before them.

"Not that it will matter to you, but you can call me Hades, master of Grimoire Heart." The now named Hades said to them in a bored tone. This caused both Minato and Kushina's eyes widen in horror, this was the man who was the master of the guild whom Madara Uchiha belonged to. They knew that they would not win, especially in their current condition.

**Cutting Wind** a voice said out loud hitting, with a physical wind slash heading towards them. In break neck speed. Kushina blocked it with her blade but it was not enough and it snapped in two. 'What Crimson Whirlpool broke, impossible this blade was made from adamantine' was the thought of Kushina who was swiftly punched in the face and sliding beside Minato.

"Ah you have arrived Zangetsu. I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive here." Hades was talking to the figure who appeared before him. This was a completely white armoured figure holding a shield and a curved o-katana.

"**Mission complete, the weapons have been collected Hades. Well did you find the one with the large magical power or do I have to find him?" **Zangetsu stated with a cold monotone.

"It appears to be behind that door these fools were guarding. First let us dispose of these pests and find the source and you'll get your precious artefact Zangetsu." Hades finished with Zangetsu staring at him before moving forward until a chain attempted to strike them both, with a flash of yellow as well.

"You shall not pass!" Minato yelled while regaining his strength and recovered from most of his wounds, as well as Kushina. **Light Magic: Kunai Rain **Minato whispered and unleashed a barrage of kunai shaped light in rapid succession. Though Zangetsu gracefully dodged while Hades had a surprise of his own, it was **Amaterasu Formula 28.**

"That's Madara's magic. How does he know?" Kushina asked Minato with replying that he doesn't know.

"Who do you think taught the boy? It was me. Of course his was nothing compared to mine and he mostly relied on his **Blaze Formula.**"Hades boasted to them and began firing bullets at both of them fingertips.

"**Enough, let us finish them so I can be on my way**" Zangetsu stated growing tired of this game. **Providence **he stated with finality. The spell was used to enhance his sword with green like energy that formed into a giant spiritual blade and slashed both mages. He drew blood out of both of him. **"Let us go and be done with it.**"

Breaking the door down, in the room it revealed a sleeping boy covered in bandages. "This is the magical power source?" Hades questioned this himself. A child possesses this much power now, imagine when he is able to harness him.

A lightning powered chain struck Hades from behind while Zangetsu broke the chain with his katana. "Leave Naruto alone!" they both exclaimed in unison.

'Naruto? This boy is named Naruto. Just like him!' Hades thought to himself.

"_Come on Precht you're stronger than this. We'll take them down together!" Naruto shouted to his comrade Precht, a younger Hades who was panting beside him and ready to face off against dark mages._

"**So you survived I'm impressed but this time you won't live. Prepare yourself!**" Zangetsu cut down both of them with their final thoughts being of Naruto.

'Naruto stay strong my son.' With that final thought, both parents left this world with smiles on their faces.

"**You have what you want Hades, now give me what I came here for or**" he teleported next to Naruto "**else you lose the boy. Your call oh great Master of Grimoire Heart. What's it going to be?**" Placing the katana on Naruto's neck for emphasis.

"Now, now no need for that. Here catch." Tossing an odd looking amulet at him, which he caught. "Now get out of here, you'll track too much attention, demon of Tartarus." With that Zangetsu left in an instant, leaving the old man, the boy and the two corpses.

Hades headed towards his airship, a mighty fierce vessel indeed able to house an entire guild with several hundred to a thousand members.

(Some time later)

"_Naruto my son we are sorry for what we have done, we do not deserve your forgiveness. But you must not allow the dark to claim you like it did to us."_

"_Remember Naruto we love you no matter what. Goodbye son." A tear hit Naruto's forehead…._

"GYAAH." Naruto awoke panting. "Where am I and what was that dream?"

"Welcome young master Naruto." Naruto tilted his head to see a very old man and in his opinion scary.

"Welcome to Grimoire Heart."

(With Zangetsu)

"**It is done Geer, I have retrieved the artefact from Hades. It will arrive shortly in your possession.**"The slaying moon Zangetsu said to the so called "Demon King" of Tartarus.

"Excellent but why didn't you just destroy the human and take the item? It would have been a simple task after all you're one of the strongest in the guild."

"**My reasons are my own and none of your concern Geer. I will arrive shortly,**" he finished with finality and shut down the projection.

'_**Shadow and…Naruto'**_

**Okay chapter done. An announcement I have started a retail course but I will still post chapters for this and my other one Fairy Tail is my Family. I believe this one is a major improvement from my other chapters and I finally noticed how I rushed them too much. So after this chapter hopefully I will improve even more. **

**On another note the Zangetsu is not the one from Bleach but based design wise from Kamen Rider Gaim, Zangetsu and he is a demon with scaly armour and minus the fruit design. I figured Naruto needs an opponent that can compete with him in later arcs. Once again I have secured permission to make my own version of SoulReaperCrewe's Era of Lightning Arc One, so I'm allowing you guys to vote for which version:**

**Earth Dragon Slayer Version:**

**Adopted by the Earth Dragon and meets everyone after his dragon parent leaves. Gets his unique mode like Natsu and Gajeel.**

**Fire Dragon Slayer Version:**

**Adopted by Igneel and also gets a mode similar to lighting dragon mode except a different element. Personality similar to Ace from One Piece and move sets, since he would be Natsu's big brother.**


	4. Chapter 4 Agent Of Chaos

**I'm back everyone with this new chapter. Okay I'm ready to start my Earth Dragon Slayer story that is the one I will update next, you see I like to keep updates even for each story and do not worry I will complete my stories, I will try to keep current to the manga unless I'm changing the landscape. Oh and I'm thinking of making movie event chapters, non-canon chapters. That won't be for a while now let's get moving and I only own this story, not the original contents. Also Naruto won't be Sasuke like in personality, more in line with Dante from Devil May Cry, a rebellious phase. **

Chapter 4: Agent of Chaos

**Chaos Gun **a beam of blue magical energy hit its intended target instantaneously and knocked out the opponent, who now supported third degree burns. "Dark Guild Black Arachnid, you should never have crossed Grimoire Heart. Now you there what is your name?" The figure, who shot the beam at the dark guild member, set his sights on a heavily injured female member of the guild he just laid to waste. The figure was 6ft 1 and had the build of a warrior, he was wearing a blue face mask which covered everything except his eyes, or rather eye and wore a sharp blue flat jacket that showed his skin from his elbows to his deltoids, wearing gloves on his hands that showed his fingertips. He wore black trousers with boots reaching up to his knees and a katana in a sheathe slung on his back. "Well answer me or do you want me to show you my sadistic side." (Scorpion/Sub-Zero costume from Mortal Kombat, well a combination)

This frightened the woman who thought just saw and felt this man's power was now singing like a canary to this behemoth of a man. "Ffffeeellliiiccciaaa sir. I'm a member of a guild called Lamia Scale. I was kidnapped by these, these monsters after I just completed a job for my guild. I thank you for saving me." She bowed at the end signifying her respect for the figure who just saved her from a fate worse than death.

"Save you? Felicia was it? I was sent to take down the guild master, my comrades will arrive soon to dispose of these vermin around you. So I suggest you cooperate with me and help me find him. If you do I promise no harm shall befall you and you will be returned to your guild with." He replied to the young maiden who was in fear of this powerful presence and nodded her head in confirmation.

"I can take you to her sir. She is in her chambers just through those gates in her chambers." She complied and told him the location of the guild master of the dark guild, which surprised him that the master was female.

Entering the chamber, the member of Grimoire Heart sent a blast to the ceiling hitting a mage that used the ceiling hid himself by sticking to the walls.

"Do you think I'm some sort of fool Felicia? Or should I say Dark Orchid true guild master of Black Arachnid." This shocked Felicia or rather Dark Orchid, how did this man figure out her identity. "Your terrible acting skills need work, I could sense your deception a mile away. So surrender or prepare to join your lackeys."

She answered him by attacking him with plant magic which he easily dodged and teleported in front of her and slashed her, knocking her out.

"Well that was anti-climactic. Time to call the old man." He pulled out a communication lacrima and contacted the master of Grimoire Heart. "Old Man Hades it is done my mission has been completed, you can send a retrieval team."

"My my Naruto, what did I say about calling me master. Oh well you did excellent work, we can interrogate these fools for finding the location of lord Zeref's body. With that we can be closer to the **One Magic**." Hades, the man partly responsible for Naruto's parent's demise told one of his most trusted warriors. "Look at you strong and defiant to the end, I have another task for you. It seems the council has found out about one of our hidden laboratories through rumours and are sending mages from a specific guild. There is spy in one of our sub-branches and the council suspects Grimoire Heart. I want you to travel towards the location and destroy the secrets it contains and if you can deal with those mages."

"Which guild is to send those mages? It might be helpful to me to gain intel on those mages." Naruto asked the aged man, going serious for the moment.

"The guild's name is Fairy Tail."

(Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

"YOU TIN CAN BITCH" "YOU WHITED HAIRED BIMBO" yelled out two of Fairy Tail's most powerful S-Class mages. This was Titania Erza Scarlet and Demon Mirajane. The other members were scared of these two 'monsters' as Gray would put it and Natsu, well let's just say he is not the smartest individual out there.

"ERZA! MIRA! FIGHT ME!" Natsu the fiery dragon slayer encased both fists with fire and tried to launch a surprise attack at both female mages.

"SHUT UP NATSU!" both Erza and Mira retaliated with feminine fury and punched Natsu the same time, causing him to fly back and hit the wall. There was a huge hole where Natsu was thrown, unfortunately for the young mages Master Makarov arrived after business in Era concurred.

"Www-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GUILD!" Everyone turned back to see their guild master arrive with his jaw on the floor, quite literally. Now Mirajane and Erza began to sweat nervously around the guild master, knowing they were in deep trouble.

"Mirajane. Erza. To my office now. You too Laxus." Makarov lifted his head up to the second floor and there sat Laxus who was confused to why his grandfather wanted to speak to him as well.

(In Makarov's office)

"Master I know it looks bad but I…" Erza trailed off but was interrupted by Makarov.

"I didn't call you here for the damage to guild that can be delt with later. No it is a far more important matter which requires all three of you so listen up." All three young mages became serious, when Makarov explained to them that a request came from the council.

"So you're sending us to deal with the problem. Must be serious if you are sending us then, the first time all three of us have teamed up. Old man I won't be responsible for these two but you already know that, don't you." Laxus arrogantly told his grandfather.

You see Laxus has changed throughout the years and became more arrogant and had his own vision for Fairy Tail, which would only allow strong mages with its ranks. There was also the fact that Laxus was angry at his grandfather for excommunicating his father Ivan. Ivan was excommunicated for endangering the guild, as well as another whole reason, though Laxus didn't see it that way.

"Laxus, Mira and Erza I want you to come back alive. I trust you three to put aside your differences to complete this task for I have a feeling these opponents you are to face are no joke." Makarov laid down pieces of paper which showed their opponents. "A spy of the council managed to retrieve information on these three individuals. All of them are S-Class level and are dangerous."

All three mages looked at the files and recognised the names of the three dark mages and were surprised that somebody somehow got information on these people.

**Itachi Uchiha:**

**Age-23 **

**Alias- The Raven **

**Rank- S**

**Bounty- 8,000,000**

**Kisame Hoshigaki:**

**Age- Unkown**

**Alias- Great Blue**

**Rank- S**

**Bounty- 7,500,000**

**Diedara**

**Age- 19**

**Alias- Mad Bomber **

**Rank- S**

**Bounty- 3,750,000**

"These guys are members of Red Dawn, a guild that once had the potential to be the most powerful dark guild in years. And now they work for Grimoire Heart, a guild that eludes the magical council even to this day. Your mission is to find out what they are up to and capture them for interrogation. Now go my children and return safely." Makarov finished sagely.

All three went to prepare and leave together. This mission was important and they would not fail it no matter what.

"I wonder if you're still alive…Naruto. Please find your way to your family."

(With Naruto)

'_Naruto. Please find your way to your family.' _

"Gyahhh!" Naruto woke up after hearing that voice. "What was that a premonition? You're losing it Naruto, maybe a glass of water can cool my nerves." Naruto got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to get a glass of water. After drinking his glass and turning off his tap, he looked at the mirror showing his facial feature for the first time in years. He let his hair down, with a fringe on his left side covering his scar. (Basically Classic Dante's Hairystyle) He lost baby fat and now bore a slight resemblance to Laxus, it would be safe to assume that he is indeed a Dreyar having their features. All in all he would physically resemble Minato and could be considered more handsome than his father.

"I better get back to sleep. The mission begins tomorrow."

(3 days later)

"Castle Doom? What kind of shitty name is that? I mean who the hell came up with it?" Naruto said out loud to himself.

"_Castle Doom? What kind of shitty name is that? I mean who the hell came up with it?" _a voice said out loud which Naruto heard, taking this as a sign of those mages arriving.

(With Fairy Tail mages)

"Calm down Mira, the name might not be the most appealing but we must stay alert for there are at least three S-Class dark mages in this area." Erza tried to calm down her rival.

"Tsch. Whatever, Castle Doom's still a shitty name. And stop acting like your leader Erza, I'm every bit as strong as you. In fact I'm stronger than you'll ever be!" Mirajane stated with superiority.

"What was that you bitch?" Erza shouted back to Mirajane. Meanwhile Laxus was getting a headache hearing these two bicker.

'Why me? Damn you old man!' Suddenly the three stopped and felt magic power heading into their direction.

There appeared Itachi, Kisame and Diedara. The three S-Class dark mages and two of them were grinning shit-eating grins, whilst Itachi was completely stoic.

"Well, well. What are three youngsters doing here? Wait don't tell me, you guys are bounty hunter who want the bounty on our heads. Yeah that's it." Kisame the blue skinned man said.

"Kisame, Itachi. Do you feel their magical power? They're mages. So they must belong to a guild or something. Well are you guys from a guild or what?" Diedara said to his fellow mages.

"Hn. Yeah we're mages from Fairy Tail. We came capture you three." Laxus stated with bored tone. Both Mirajane and Erza looked at the three impassively.

"Well in that case, **C2:** **Explosion**." Diedara launched his explosive attack and everyone scattered to different parts.

(With Naruto)

'While their distracted now's my chance!' Naruto took action and entered the castle.

(With Laxus and Itachi)

"So I get you Uchiha. Well let me show you my power." Laxus began powering up with lightning surging his body.

"Settle down. I am on your side, I am the spy who gave the council the information on our location." Itachi stated to Laxus in a calm manner before bringing out files from his cloak. "I believe this would be sufficient evidence."

Laxus stared at Itachi intently.

(Erza and Mira vs Kisame and Diedara)

**Evil Explosion! Thunder Empress Armour!**

**C3: Shield! Water Barrier!**

Both Kisame and Diedara were matching the females, however Diedara was slightly in trouble keeping up with them. Erza re-equipped to a different armour and matched Kisame who channelled his Water magic into a sword form to combat Erza. Mirajane sent a fist towards to Diedara and used her **Evil Sparks **spell to damage him.

"What's wrong, you boys can't keep up with us maidens. Give up now and we might be merciful." Mirajane smirked as well as Erza. Both Diedara and Kisame looked angered and ready to step up their game until an explosion occurred snapping everyone to gaze into the explosion.

(Flashback 10 Minutes ago)

"_So this is the lab. Yeah definitely got a haunted castle vibe but I got a job to do." Naruto formed ready aura around his body and skin and prepared to unleash his attack._

**Chaos Blast!**

(Flashback end)

The whole castle was destroyed with nothing remaining. Everyone ran towards the now baron wasteland.

'What the..?' Everyone thought and saw a figure in the middle. The figure saw all six mages and said one thing.

"Well. Looks like I got your attention and that was only a fraction of my power." He looked over to the Fairy Tail mages who stared at him with wide eyes. "How rude, it's impolite to stare ya know."

Itachi however prepared himself for battle and his eyes changed to a reddish colour. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" Itachi was actually nervous, which surprised his two teammates who knew him to act calm and collected.

"Naruto? As in one of Grimoire Hearts' top mages?" Kisame asked Deidara who heard about Naruto from Itachi.

"This guy's has the privilege of possessing the moniker 'Maelstrom of Chaos'. The fact is even Itachi couldn't beat this guy even if he went all out." Deidara explained.

"Maelstrom of Chaos?" Laxus turned to Itachi for an explanation, who had not left his sight on Naruto.

"So Itachi you were the spy sent from the magical council and with the looks on everyone's face I take it the blonde one knows this, whilst the two ladies, the fish man and the man-woman have no idea." This shocked everyone to the core who did not know about Itachi being a spy but also caused Kisame and Deidara to seethe in rage and shout out their grievances.

"I'M NOT A FISH!" "I'M NOT A MAN-WOMAN!"

"Ouch so noisy. How do you deal with these big bro Itachi?" Naruto asked while looking at Itachi in bored tone. "You know what never mind. I'm forgetting who I'm talking to. Look I'm not here to fight in fact I just completed my mission and destroyed the secrets of Castle Doom, which is a shitty name by the way. So you can come quietly Itachi or do I have to use force? Your choice bro."

"Not a chance Naruto. What the Master has planned must be stopped at any costs. You don't have to do this. Fight alongside us." Itachi tried to plead with Naruto, whose sole eye closed with Naruto deep in thought.

"I hate to interrupt but I'm feeling left out here." Kisame interrupted with a grin. "I had enough playtime done with the red head but I think I can't hold back anymore." Kisame began charging magical power and started to morph into a monstrous creature. "HYYYYYYYHHHHHHHAAAA!"

Kisame transformed into 25 ft shark like creature. His facial structure completely changed, with gills sticking out of his neck and a dorsal thin replaced his hair on the top of his head. He had a tail and his arms became sharp like blades, along with his claws.

'What magical power! I have to be careful not to underestimate this guy. It could mean the death of me if don't.' Naruto thought to himself, as well as everyone else.

"Kisame you handle the traitor, while I handle the blonde guy. It looks like we can't hold back anymore, so I'll go serious too **C2: Garuda**." Deidara made a giant-like winged soldier made of clay.

"Clay, so that means you use maker magic just like Gray." Mirajane stated to Deidara, who nodded at her exclamation. He began moulding small clay spiders and birds to show them a demonstration of his magic.

"My magic is **Clay-Make** it allows me to mold clay like any other maker magic however my clay is quite special since it causes explosion. Oh that reminds me, **Blast!**" Deidara detonated his spider like creation against Erza and Mirajane, who both dodged the explosions just narrowly. This caused everyone to once again scatter into the wind and fight their opponents.

(Kisame vs Itachi)

Itachi stared down against his former partner and began activating his magic, **Susanoo Formula: Dark Guardian. **Itachi was covered in skeletal structure, which gained skin and looked like a fiery samurai warrior.

"So this is your magic Itachi. Now let's see who the stronger one out of us is. Once and for all." Kisame charged at him, while Itachi did the same. The clash caused thunder to hurtle down and with that the battle commences.

(Play Fairy Tail: Fire Dragon vs Flame God)

Kisame summoned water around him and boosted himself in break neck speed to attack Itachi who summoned a shield to block the attack causing it to crack in impact. Itachi jumped and formed a fire sword in the golems hand and slashed at Kisame who used his left arm to block with water forming around it causing an explosion.

Itachi clapped his giant hand to send a shockwave towards Kisame, while he spit out water missiles that exploded once contact was made with the wave. Itachi moved his arm forward and then gripped his hand which caused fire seals to appear around Kisame and explode to release fire blasts. A magical circle appeared below Kisame and released water which covered his body, dowsing the flames and preventing scorch marks.

**Shark Bomb **a shark made out of water pounced on Itachi.

**Fire Star **a fire shuriken hit the shark dead on.

Kisame blasted off using a jet of water to land several blows to the golem, whilst Itachi used flames instead and formed fire swords in each hands. Cross slashed them both at Kisame, which caused him pain and a wound formed on his chest. Itachi was going for a finishing blow until blood seeped out of his mouth. This caused his movements to slow down and allowed Kisame to punch him that sent him backwards and on to the ground. Kisame shot off to the air and attempted an aerial assault, which Itachi thankfully got up and repeatedly dodged until launched a fire ball at him. Both mages stopped fighting momentarily to catch their breath.

(Music over)

"Not bad Itachi. You really deserve S-Class status for your performance. Though I couldn't help but notice that little slip up during that attack. Want to explain?" Kisame gave him a predatory smile.

"It does seem obvious doesn't it? Well to tell you bluntly I'm dying Kisame." Itachi still remained calm even in this situation. This caused the grin on his face to go down and turn into a frown.

"So you hid this from us for a while, huh? But let me ask you this Itachi, why? Why do you fight for them and what is your connection to that brat?" Kisame was referring to Naruto, who seemed to impress him with his display of power by destroying the castle.

Itachi closed his eyes and remembered the past.

(Flashback 10 years ago)

"_Now Naruto concentrated, focus that energy into a blast and hit the target." Itachi smiled warmly to his little brother and spoke full of confidence._

"_Alright Big Bro, watch this! __**Chaos Bullet**__." Naruto launched his attack at the target, destroying it in the process._

"_Well done Naruto. Now let's train some more before the Master comes to get you for studies." _

_Naruto smiled and nodded "Alright Itachi. Let's go!"_

(Flashback over)

"I'm doing this for my own reasons and they are my own just as yours are as well." Itachi told Kisame with the fire in his eyes burning brightly.

"I see your right. So Itachi one last attack?" Kisame told him.

"You know if the circumstances were different, we could have been friends?" Itachi stated with a smile slowly forming on his face.

"I thought we already were?" Kisame grinned. They both began powering up their final attacks and they collided.

A huge explosion occurred and a tower of light appeared within a 50 mile radius.

(With Laxus and Deidara)

Laxus slung Deidara over his shoulder after beating him. 'What was that?'

(With Naruto)

'Huh, Itachi?' Naruto thought before dodging a strike from a sword and a demonic fist.

"We found you!" Erza in a winged armour stated, with Mirajane in her demonic form by her side.

Naruto's eye narrowed at them and he prepared for a fight. "I hope you're ready for me Demon and Titania."

**Going to end it here. I'll explain Naruto's past more through flashbacks and how he ended up like this. I still didn't show his real powers yet and that Chaos Blast wasn't even at full strength. Also Hades' Amaterasu gave me inspiration on Itachi's magic. **

**Naruto Dreyar (Year 781)**

**Age- 18**

**Likes- His brother Itachi and donuts.**

**Dislikes- Parents, killing and coffee**

**Bio- Son of Minato and Kushina, he didn't have the best childhood. Got taken in by Hades to serve his ambitions, but has a mind of his own. Has a strong bond with Itachi.**

**Powers and abilities-**

**Chaos Magic- a truly destructive magic and very versatile. **

**Chaos Bullet- a magic blast created through the fingertips.**

**Chaos Gun- a stronger version of Chaos Bullet that is more efficient, faster and strong enough to destroy even adamantine.**

**Chaos Blast- an explosive blast caused by the body that can vary through radius.**

**Master Hand to Hand Combatant- knows various fighting techniques and marital arts. Also can use magic to enhance abilities.**

**Expert Weapons Specialist- can use various weapons and can channel Chaos Magic into sword.**

**Keen Intellect- smart enough to figure out various magic's weaknesses and strengths, as he studied under Hades himself.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi me again. I decided to make another chapter for Path I Choose again since it is my main story. The next one will be the Era of Lightning remake, then Fairy Tail is my Family. Once again I do not own the original content, only this story.**

Chapter 5: Naruto's Defection

"So you two want to fight me huh? You ladies are quite careless with your lives. But then again fighting the Demon and Titania both the same time isn't a very smart move on my behalf is it?" Naruto was still in his fighting stance and awaited for his opponents to make the first move.

"You're confident I give you that, but I doubt you can beat one of us. It would be better if you just surrendered like a good boy." Erza baited him to attack her by goading his ego. Mirajane seeing this joined in.

"Yes why don't you? I mean you're obviously out of your league. And what's with the dopey ninja mask. What's wrong you really ugly or horribly disfigured." Mirajane made a snide comment, trying to outdo Erza once again.

"Wow how original. I commend you two for putting me in my place." Naruto replied sarcastically while clapping his hand. "But you two have no idea who you're messing with. You see unlike you two, I'm not a regular S-Class mage."

"Then what are you?" Mirajane asked. Then both Erza and Mirajane felt powerful magical power coming from Naruto and began to sweat a little.

"Me, I'm an agent of chaos, but more importantly…" he paused for a while, unleashing his aura "I'm the guy whose gonna beat the shit out of you ladies!" Naruto moved faster than the naked eye and disappeared from both female mages sight.

(Play Black Wizard's Wicked Heart)

"Wha….Where'd he go?" Mirajane asked Erza who shook her head, not knowing where he disappeared to.

"You two really shouldn't have said all those things. Now I'm pissed." A punch was sent to Erza and kick to Mirajane. Both were keeling over in pain, clutching their stomachs. "Pathetic."

"WHY YOU!" Mirajane sent a punch over to Naruto, aiming for his head. Naruto simply side-stepped and somersaulted over Erza who attempted a sword strike. Erza changed to a speed armour and Mirajane used demonic speed to attack simultaneously which Naruto also countered by using his own **Chaos Speed **transforming into blue light in the process which began attacking Mirajane and Erza systematically and quite harshly.

(Stop Music)

He stopped his assault on the two. "Now let's try this again. So do you two surrender or do I have to bring some more pain?" Both women glared at him and stood back up.

"Erza." "Mira." Both mages said at the same time and nodded.

(Play: Shishi no Hoshi Rei)

**Evil Explosion** Mira caused a huge explosion which temporarily blinded Naruto and Erza re-equiped to another armor and used a lightning spell to attack him. Too bad he jumped into the air and dodged it. That is until Erza switched to her **Armadura Fairy **armour and sent an energy blast while Mira used **Soul Extinction** both hitting Naruto and sent him down to the ground. Both Mira and Erza stood side by side, panting thinking it was over. Well that was until Naruto appeared behind them and hit them both with chaos induced fists and broke Erza's armour while Mira returned to normal form.

(Stop music)

Naruto stood barely scratched, however his attire jacket got ripped from the attack showing his toned body with six pack abs, well chiselled. (Seriously almost everyone in Fairy Tail has muscles, even Romeo)

"You owe me a new jacket. That was quite a combination there but I'm afraid it'll take more than to even remotely cause serious damage." Naruto left the two mages beaten on the floor.

"Not bad. You got skills." A voice said to Naruto. He turned around and saw Laxus with Deidara over his shoulder. "You beat those weaklings easily but compared to me they are just the tip of the iceberg."

"You got a name blondie?" Naruto asked Laxus who frowned at this guy's disrespect.

"Laxus. Laxus Dreyar." Naruto stayed impassive but inwardly was shocked that this man had the same last name as him. The two had a stare down.

(Meanwhile with Itachi)

Itachi woke up to see devastation around him. The battle with Kisame took a lot from him and he barely had the strength to move let alone fight. Kisame was on the ground lying dead with a hole in his chest. "Rest in Piece my old friend. Now time to find Naruto and convince him to stop this madness." With that he moved forwards, heading to Naruto's location.

(Back with Naruto and Laxus)

"Dreyar. You wouldn't happen to know anyone named Minato Dreyar would you Laxus?" Naruto asked him in a careful tone, while preparing to grip his katana.

Laxus widened his eyes remembering a conversation between his father and grandfather.

(Flashback: 10 years ago)

_10 year old Laxus Dreyar awoke at night needing to go to the bathroom. After relieving himself he ventured back into his bedroom until he heard the voice of his grandfather speaking to a man._

'_Gramps? And who is that?' Laxus peeked through the door and saw Makarov argue with…his father Ivan, who was preparing to leave_

"_Old man you'll regret this. Just like with Minato!" Ivan walked off and opened the door revealing Laxus. He walked off without sparing Laxus a glance who was extremely confused by the situation._

"_Gramps what's going on?" Laxus asked who faced Makarov with pleading eyes. Makarov was heartbroken at the site of his grandson._

_(Play Kanashiki Kako)_

"_Laxus. Your father I kicked him out of the guild." Makarov told his grandson with solemn face. But that broke down as soon as he saw Laxus crying in front of him and hugged him to ease his pain. Ivan ruined another life, this time his own sons. _

"_Why. WHY! Gramps why did you do it? He is your son!" Laxus shouted before running off back to his bedroom. _

(Flashback end and music end)

'Then I carried out research and investigation on this Minato guy and to my shock he was my deceased uncle. Gramps and the older members of Fairy Tail hid this from me and this guy some connections to uncle. Well let's see what I can find out.' "Yeah I heard about the guy apparently he was my uncle and a former mage of Fairy Tail. What's it to you?"

Mira and Erza widened their eyes. 'Laxus has an uncle? So that means Master has more than one son. Why didn't he tell us?' Both wondered why their master kept such a secret. It was mystery to them. Both fell unconscious afterwards.

"Uncle? So you know that assholes' location then. Tell me and I'll let you leave here without messing you up too bad. Now spill your guts or I'll do it for you." Naruto demanded at the end. This man the location of his so called _father_ and with Minato's location, he knew Kushina wouldn't be far off. He only became a mage for one sole purpose, to find his parents and make them pay. Naruto didn't realise that Hades lied to him that his parents were alive, while in fact they were dead.

(Play Cobra the Poison Dragon slayer theme)

"You think you can boss me around? You may have beat these weaklings but I'm a different story. Think you can take me?" A stare off commenced, with Laxus dropping Deidara to the ground. Naruto charged his chaos magic to his body while Laxus transformed into Lightning and both took off.

Naruto hit a magic covered fist onto the lightning bolt and Laxus transformed back into his human form and was sent back onto the ground. He got up and shot lightning out of his mouth which Naruto deflected with his sword causing an explosion where the bolt hit. Naruto lifts his hand and several magic circles appear on Laxus's body, then Naruto closes it into a fist and the circles explode on Laxus. The smoke clears to find an unscathed Laxus standing, who charges up and takes off his shirt, with his arms revealing dragon scales.

'What the? Wait dragon scales. That means he's a…' his thought trailed off with Laxus revealing his true power.

"I knew I couldn't hold back, so I decided to unveil my surprise. I'm a **Dragon Slayer**!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and knew this would be a tough opponent. Both charged at each other and began matching each other's movements, exchanging fist in the process. Naruto had the upper hand, until both separated and began to unleash two of their finishing manoeuvres.

**Lightning Dragon's Roar! Destruction Wave! **

These attacks collided and a struggle ensued. In the end Naruto pushed Laxus back and knocked him out, though he still felt the effects of Laxus's lightning.

(Stop Music)

"Man these three gave me some trouble, especially Laxus. You're lucky Sparky that I don't kill. Next time we'll fight each other in full strength." With that Naruto walked off but not before glancing at the fallen mages before picking up Laxus and placing him next to his comrades. "There you go big guy. You might me be a jerk but I'm not heartless." Naruto began walking off, not seeing Mirajane open her eyes slightly before drifting back into unconsciousness.

Naruto was now in the forest getting ready to leave the area until he sensed a faint magic source. Naruto rushed off as much as he could until he found the figure.

"Itachi!" Naruto stopped in his tracks and went to Itachi's side. "What happened did the fish bastard do this to you?"

"Yeah, Kisame's a tough old shark. He matched me in strength quite easily and almost killed me but as you can see I emerged victor." Naruto smiled at his older brother figure but that turned to worry when Itachi coughed up more blood.

"Itachi don't speak. You're hurt really bad. I have to take you to someone who can heal you. Don't worry I'll sav…."

"No Naruto I won't make it in time. You need to hear this it is about your parents." Naruto's eyes widened. "Naruto Hades lied to you. He lied that they were alive, when in fact they're already dead. ~cough~ ~cough~ Naruto please don't let your hatred consume yo…" with his final breath, Itachi Uchiha passes from the world.

"Itachi? Itachi! ITACHI!" Naruto shouted out to the heavens. His brother was dead. Tears fell out of his eyes and cried out to the heavens. Rain began to pour on them. 'Hades! You will pay for this.' Naruto removed his mask revealing his face and lifted up Itachi for a burial. He stuck his sword in the ground and tied his mask on the blade.

(With the fallen Fairy Tail mages)

Laxus awoke to see himself next to Mira and Erza. He got up and seethed in pain. 'Damn bastard took me down. Next time when we meet I will pulverize him to the ground.' After that both female mages woke up and they all left with Deidara as their captive.

(With Naruto)

Naruto used communication lacrima to contact his soon to be former master. Static first displayed until it showed Hades in all his glory. "Naruto. How was the mission?" Hades asked until he got a look at Naruto's condition, "I see you had trouble but I doubt you failed since I believe in your ability. What happene…Why are you looking at me like that?" Hades asked when he saw the raw emotion on Naruto's eyes.

"Old man. You lied to me. My former parents are dead. You said you would help me find them and deliver justice." Naruto stated with a venom laced voice.

"Yes I did young Naruto and yes they are. If I told you the truth you would have no reason to become strong as you are and more importantly your contributions our ambition." Hades calmly said to the young Dreyar. "To think you would learn the truth this soon. How does it feel to lose your goal? It must be devastating. Now how about you stop stalling and come back to tell me your mission report."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. You lied to me old man about the truth of my former parents. That was my ambition, to bring those two to justice when I would meet them again. But with them dead I have lost that chance forever."

"I see. That's too bad you had potential. Oh well our goal will still be achieved." The screen cut off and Naruto was left to his thoughts alone.

'Shit! That old bastard tricked me. I've got to get out of here.' Naruto teleported with his **Chaos Control**.

(A few days later in the Fairy Tail guild)

Inside Makarov's office. A bandaged up Mirajane was leaning on the wall with her back while Erza, just as injured as Mirajane, stood up. Laxus was sitting down on a chair with shadows covering his eyes.

"I take it the mission went sour fast. What happened?" Makarov asked the three. Erza explained everything about what exactly occurred and how a guy named Naruto beat them. While Makarov's face didn't show it, his thoughts betrayed him. 'Naruto! Could it be 'that' Naruto? No I shouldn't jump to conclusions.'

"Gramps." Laxus spoke for the first time. All three turned to him. "That Naruto guy said something about a man named Minato. You know anything about this?"

Makarov eyes widened before softening. "Yes Minato was my second born son. Your uncle to be exact. He died a long time ago."

"I already knew that but what connection does Naruto have with us?" Wanting his grandfather to get to the point, as did Erza and Mirajane.

"Because Naruto is Minato's son. Making him your cousin and my second grandchild." Makarov stated calmly with his eyes closed before opening them to see their shocked faces.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?" All three yelled which caused everyone in Magnolia to cover their ears.

He explained everything to them. "Minato once fought a dark wizard by the name of Madara Uchiha alongside his wife Kushina." This got a reaction from the three, all of them remembering Itachi Uchiha. "Even though they defeated him, the fight caused their mentality to become unstable. They left the guild and had a son named Naruto. They trained him to become a weapon against us, until an experiment went sour." By this point Mira and Erza became nervous, while Laxus kept a straight face. "After realizing their mistake, they contacted me and told me of Naruto. They repented for their sins and asked for forgiveness. Our conversation was interrupted by an explosion and I travelled to their location where I found their corpses and no sight of young Naruto."

"I know it is a lot to take in but please head my advice my children. Naruto is simply a victim of circumstance and was lead to a dark path but he can be saved. Nobody has heard about him and the fact he let Mira and Erza live after their fight is proof enough. Though the fact that he easily outclassed both of you two and had the edge against Laxus is really impressive." All three bristled in anger for the last statement.

Laxus got up and started to leave but not before stating "Old man, you shouldn't have kept this from me." With that he left, with Erza and Mirajane leaving moments afterwards, Erza having thoughts on the whole situation. While Mirajane was having thoughts about Naruto.

'Naruto may you find us again. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise but I hope you find your path.' With that thought Makarov took a picture out of his desk and saw a picture of him holding a young Minato.

(In an unknown Forest)

"Man why did we get stuck with this job?" A rune knight told his colleague who had a serious look on his face.

"It's because this man we are escorting is an S-Class dark mage who killed innocents. Deidara the mad bomber is no joke. You there! Have a look at what the prisoner is doing. He could be planning something." He pointed towards a night who was at the back of the carriage.

"Fine, fine. I'll have a look." The knight had a look opened a small compartment and peeped through the door. Before he could make out the image, a white snake bit him in the eyes. He screamed and fell back to the floor, tossing and turning. Every single one of his fellow knights went to his aid. That is when the snake exploded taking out all of them and damaging the carriage.

Deidara came out of the carriage and took the keys from the captain. "It was a good thing I made that snake before they bound me. Man I thought they would never check on me. Oh well, time to leave this shithole. Fairy Tail you shall pay for what you did!" With that Deidara left the location.

"That was nice work Deidara." A mysterious voice said to Deidara, right behind him. He turned around to see a white haired man, with lines on his face.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?" he asked while preparing for an escape route.

"You can call me Brain and let's say I have a proposition for you. One you can't possibly refuse." He smiled a devious smile at him.

Deidara gave one of his own and said "I'm listening."

(With Naruto a few days later)

Naruto was walking through a forest and heading towards his current destination…Magnolia. This was the home to the guild Fairy Tail. After calming down he went to seek out answers and maybe Fairy Tail can supply them. He switched attire and now took off his mask. His hair was now spikey with a fringe on it (Vergil's hairstyle) and he ditched his ninja-like attire for a trench coat that was white and wore trousers alongside a muscle shirt. His boots now had metal soles covering the toes. In place of Naruto's katana was a double edged word in a scabbard. (Dante's Rebellion, sleeping form)

'Maybe Fairy Tail can shed some light on my past. That Laxus guy seemed to know something.' Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts after hearing loud crashes and explosions. 'What the…? I sense great magical power from that area.' Naruto used his **Chaos Speed** to travel towards the location of the explosions.

There he saw two teenagers on the ground unconscious. Being the Good Samaritan he was Naruto went to see if the two were alright. One was a pink haired guy wearing sandals, pants, a flat jacket and finally a muffler. While the other was a black haired individual, who wore, just black boxers! Putting his shock to the side, he checked their pulses and was thankful that these guys are alive. He then noticed they both had guild marks that seemed familiar.

'Wait a second those Fairy Tail mages I fought a few days ago had the same marks. This means that these two are also Fairy Tail mages.' Naruto decided to make camp for the night.

(Night time in the forest)

"Uhhh what happened? Last thing I remember is fighting Natsu and then it went all black." Gray said to no one in particular. What he didn't know was that Natsu was also awake and scoffing down some soup which Naruto made. He then saw both of them.

"Here have some soup. You need conserve your strength." Naruto told him and handed some soup. Gray took it and began digging in. "Want to fill me in on what caused you two have a fight and almost kill each other?" Gray began filling him in on why they had a fight and to say Naruto was shocked was an understatement. 'These two fight for the stupidest reasons! Is this what they call a rivalry?' He mused to himself.

"Hey! You smell Gramps and…Laxus!" Natsu screamed while getting up and pointing at him. Suddenly both took a good look at him, he had Dreyar traits found in both Fairy Tail members.

"Laxus as in Laxus Dreyar?" Naruto asked them, both nodding at him. "That guy's an ass." This got a two reactions, first their jaws opened up to their necks and then laughter.

"You're alright, uuuhhh…" Gray trailed off.

"Naruto. My name's Naruto." He smiled at them and with that a new bond was formed between the three. "Say Natsu, how are you able to smell Laxus's scent on me, even though that makes me sick to my stomach."

"That's easy. I'm a Dragon Slayer." Natsu puffed out his chest and looked proud. "Being one allows me to have better hearing and sniffing abilities than even the most trained dogs."

"You know you just compared yourself to a dog? Never mind, so you're a Dragon Slayer, pretty neat. So what element do you use?" Naruto asked his new friend, who showed him his fire magic. "Woah fire. Nice one. What about you Gray? What's your magic?"

"Mine's a special type of ice molder magic known as **Ice Make**." Gray gave him a demonstration by producing a snow flake made of ice.

"What's yours Naruto? Are you a mage?" Gray asked him. Natsu was leaning as well, wanting to know his magic.

"Yes but my magic isn't one I can show off without collateral damage. But I guess can try this." His magic power spiked when he showed his magic through his right hand showing blue energy. "This is **Chaos Magic**."

Both mages felt his power and knew this guy was strong. "Fight me!" both said at the same time.

"Say wha…?" He saw the look on their eyes and knew they want to fight him. To be honest Naruto thought these guys had true potential. "How about after you guys heal up and maybe when I find your guild master. I met some of your guild members before. So you two are Fairy Tail mages. So different from the ones I fought."

"Wait is that how you know Laxus. You fought him and who else?" Natsu asked. 'Man he must be strong to fight evenly against Laxus. Now I definitely want to fight him.' "Wait you fought against other members, who are they?"

"The Titania chick and the hot Demon girl. I didn't just fight them. I defeated them." Naruto stated with full confidence, with both Natsu and Grays eyes widening and mouths agape.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?"

(Thunder sounds, queue rain)

"Ah it's raining. Well it's getting late I'm hitting they hay. Goodnight." With that he laid down and went to sleep. Both were staring at Naruto with new found respect and fear.

(Next day)

"Take that Erza. And that Mira. And eat this Laxus you bastard!" Natsu was sleep fighting, though he didn't know he was hitting Naruto by accident who awoke just a few seconds and tossed Natsu outside where he landed in the mud. He looked over to his left and saw a smirking Gray. His rage showed and said "What are you looking at you nudist!" Gray looked down and saw he had no boxers, he began to panic and run around befi=ore Naruto punched him.

"I got some spare clothes you can borrow. Geez I hope his stripping is not contagious." He muttered to himself.

Natsu and Gray were arguing all the way with Naruto getting annoyed at the two's constant bickering. Before snapping, "Enough! Either you guys stop or so help me I will **Chaos Blast **you asses. Am I clear?" Both felt his magical power rising and subtly nodded at him. Naruto put his hood up and entered the building with the two rivals.

"Natsu! Gray! Where were you?" shouted the ever so deadly Erza.

"Aye Natsu and Gray where were you two?" repeated Happy the blue cat with wings, which had Naruto bulge his eyes out of his socket.

"A cat with freaking wings. That's new." Naruto commented which was not left unnoticed by the others.

"Who're you?" Mirajane asked him rudely.

"Big sis! That was rude. He's a guest here be nice." A shorter white haired girl told the older one. "I'm sorry for my older sister's outburst like that. I'm Lisanna Strauss. Nice to meet you." She bowed and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Lisanna. I came here to meet your guild master if that is alright. My name is Naruto." With that declaration, Mirajane's, Erza's and Laxus' power levels rose up and they prepared for any conflict to take place. "Calm down you three. I just came to talk with your master."

All three didn't believe him until two figures appeared. It was Makarov and the guild's ace Gildarts Clive. "Settle down you three, let us hear what he has to say. Do not worry me and Gildarts will be more than enough."

"If it's alright with you old man, I would like to speak to you somewhere more private. These three can come along as well and I suppose the guy next to you can as well." Makarov nodded and told them to follow him, with everyone else watching in shock.

(In Makarov's office)

"Would you mind taking off your hood young one. I would prefer to see your face." Makarov told Naruto, who complied and took off his hood. Everyone finally saw his face, he haid similar facial structure to Laxus, but had softer skin tone and essentially more of a mixture of Kushina's and Minato's features, plus his left eye was covered by his fringe.

"Once again my name is Naruto. Naruto Dreyar, son of Minato Dreyar."

**End **

**Whew. This chapter was a little tricky. I wanted to get through a lot with this chapter. I think I might have rushed some parts of the fighting and Hades dialogue. What do you think? **

**Naruto's spells used:**

**Chaos Speed- this allows the user to travel in high speed and velocity and become pure energy in the process.**

**Destruction Wave- an advanced chaos spell which releases a wave a blue energy that is strong enough to even overpower a dragon's roar.**

**Chaos Control- seems similar to teleportation magic, but it actually jumps the user to bend space and time. Teleportation is not its only function. (Will reveal more on this)**

**Teaser: **

**Clouds in the sky moving rapidly and a great shadow reflecting from them. The shadows was coming closer and closer. Before a dragon burst through the clouds.**

**A blond haired man awoke from his slumber. He looks up to the sky and inhales air in and breathes it out slowly. He turns to the screen and smiles at the audience. He blows out earth and covers the screen. The Fairy Tail symbol appears on screen, before being replaced by the words Fairy Tail: Rise of The Earth Dragon.**

**Coming Soon**

**REAPER CHOP!**

**End teaser**

**Small teaser for my Era of Lightning remake. Just a little Soul Eater reference from the funniest character. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are another chapter of The Path I Choose. It's time to reveal Naruto to the gang and some more of his abilities. Right now this is set right a year before Lisanna's death, meaning it is the year X781 when Mira became S-Class. Mystogan becomes S-Class canonically in X782 but I might decide to change that so he becomes one a year before canon. Anyways I do not own the original content only this fic. Also my Era of Lightning Remake is up and the third chapter for Fairy Tail is my Family. Also I'm changing some of the writing style based on my other stories, for example t-t-t is stuttering. P.S. spoilers ahead if you haven't read the Naruto manga. **

Play Blue Blaze (Blazblue Alter Memory Opening)

The turning world's heartbeat, you still can't hear it?  
Can and audible, can it believe future  
Nursing an azure smile, in a vortex of dominion  
Does not give up, I'd like to know truth.

A young Naruto crying after his parents' treatment of him. Naruto raises his head up and morphs into his older self. He is standing tall with the Grimoire Heart Logo behind him.

The god of darkness toys with suffering  
As the seething goes, not giving mercy, even with no doubt  
If we're purified in an innocent colour  
We feed the breath of demons with our souls

Hades is seen in the background laughing maniacally. Naruto bathes in a blue light and Zangetsu is seen with his back turned.

Victory or defeat won't be salvation, what kind of power is this?  
You can see, emotions that eyes of steel stare to  
Until life falls, open the awakening  
Ah, the wiped hand, your blue shiny lights

Naruto fights Laxus evenly matched and jumps backwards avoiding Mira and Erza's attacks, he blast them away before looking up and seeing Gildarts in front of him. The other S-Class mages appear in front of him, Naruto smirks at them and raises a fist before being engulfed in a blue light and dashes towards them.

May they reach the sky!

Naruto is in the guild celebrating with the others and raises his hand in the air showing the Fairy Tail symbol. The words Fairy Tail appear with the rest of the cast.

Chapter 6: Fairy Tail's Maelstrom

"Wait a minute! Why should we believe you anyway? The guy we faced was wearing a mask and even though you look a lot like Laxus here, how do we know you're not lying?" Erza demanded from him. To prove his point, Naruto unleashed some of his **Chaos Magic **in aura form. This provided the evidence to the three who fought Naruto and lost. "T-t-that's the same magic he used to beat us! You are him!"

"Thank you captain obvious. Look I'm here for answers to my past and my parents' past. You Master Makarov could probably shed some light on this matter, so please tell me everything." Naruto asked in a respectable tone, which surprised everyone.

"Okay Naruto I'll try to answer as much as I can, however you must tell me about Grimoire Heart and your part in it." Makarov told him with authority, with the others agreeing.

"Fair enough old man. I was trained to use my magic since I was five years old and I know for a fact there are other members that are also strong, however my former guild master is someone you don't want to mess with. If I could describe him, it would be a true monster and some members even refer to him as a god." Naruto explained to them Grimoire Hearts main goal, as far as he knew, the resurrection of Zeref.

"Wait you mean to tell me that Grimoire Heart intends to revive the most evil and powerful dark wizards the worlds ever seen." Mira repeated what Naruto said to everyone and Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. "So what caused you to leave your former guild? After all a dark mage from that guild must have killed several hundreds of people must have his own reasons for leaving. Am I right?" Mira glared at Naruto who just took a seat on the master's chair and put his feet on the desk.

"Clever aren't you. I had no reason to stay there anymore and for your information I never killed anyone, the most I did was beat the shit out of my opponents. I hate killing, in fact have you wondered why you're still alive. I could have killed you three in your battered forms." This got Mira, Erza and Laxus to once again widen their eyes.

"Ah so you don't kill, now that's one positive aspect about you I appreciate. Seeing as you told us all the information you know, I'll answer some of your questions." Makarov told Naruto in a carefree tone which slightly surprised him before continuing.

"I want to know Fairy Tail's connection towards Minato and Kushina Dreyar? They were my so called _parents._" Gildarts and Makarov flinched at the venom laced tone, with Erza and Mira frowning and an impassive Laxus.

"I see. If you want to know my connection to those two it's simple. Minato was my son and Kushina my daughter-in-law thus that makes you my grandson. They both were mages of Fairy Tail at one point until something caused them to become paranoid. They fought a powerful dark mage and barely defeated him. His name was Madara Uchiha" this got a reaction where Naruto thought of Itachi "and he was member of Grimoire Heart."

Now this got several shocked reactions, including Naruto. Makarov continued his explanation "They eventually became so paranoid that they made a weapon that was to be used to goad the council and other legal guilds to help unite against Grimoire Heart and destroy it. I and Gildarts here put a stop to it by destroying the weapon but by that time they were long gone and swore revenge against us. Five years later they contacted us with regret and begged for forgiveness and that was the first time I saw you, wrapped up in bandages no less. And your left eye gone, isn't that right Naruto."

Everyone looked at Naruto expectantly and sure enough he moved his large fringe out of the way and revealed his scar on his face, where his left eye used to reside. Everyone knew then and there he definitely was Makarov's long lost grandson, since Gildarts was there with Makarov on the day and the other three were told what happened three days ago. The scar simply confirmed it. Also since Mirajane is a master in Transformation, she can tell the difference almost immediately and confirmed he is not in a transformed state.

(I have a theory on the transformation jutsu, since it is an actual illusion except Naruto who becomes an actual transformation and combination transformations are different, since there are two different entities, Naruto's transformation with Gamabunta, I personally think unlike justsu the magic variant actually gives you the features and is stated that Mirajane's transformation magic is like Lisanna's Take Over and is more combat orientated, while Naruto's version is for stealth. The Inuzuka use beast transformation in combination with their dogs, thus basically making their version a clan technique just like other clans P.S. you don't have to make an argument as it's just a theory and not a full blown fact)

"So old man I take since Grimoire Heart found me, they were the ones to murder my parents." It was a statement then an actual question. Makarov stated the he did not know who murdered them. "Well to summarise things, one a strong mage almost beat my parents but they still bested him. Two my parents became paranoid so much that they made some ridiculous plan to overthrow the council and use that power, which seems like overkill to me, to destroy every single dark guild. Three they failed and wanted to use me to destroy Fairy Tail, which lead to me eventually losing my eye and their deaths. Point number four, I was taken in by the guild responsible for this whole mess and now I find my long lost relatives. That it in a nutshell."

Makarov and the others jaw dropped at his quick summarisation and understanding of the situation. They pulled themselves together and Makarov nodded at his explanation. "You seem to be taking this well. How so?"

"Trust me I'm weeping on the inside old man and now I realise my original goal is out of my reach." Makarov was confused by this.

"Your original goal?"

"Yes my original goal was to find my parents and bring them to justice but since that won't be happening, I just have to focus on a new ambition." Naruto smirked before placing a fist on his hand. "To take down Grimoire Heart once and for all. However unlike my parents I'll fight with my own strength then rely on some weapons power."

Gildarts and Makarov smirked before Gildarts stated "You know you would have a better chance to take them on with allies. So me and the Master thought why not join Fairy Tail."

This caused everyone except the aforementioned two to have their eyes bulge out of their heads. It took a moment for Naruto to reply "Really just like that you'll let me join the guild? Yeah I'm not buying it." To emphasise his point he bent down to the tiny masters' level and his eyes narrowed in a suspicious manner, which caused sweat drops from the other occupants in the room. "What's your game old man? Do you think I'm stupid and don't even think about making a snide comment little miss demon." Mira frowned as she was going to say something but Naruto cut her off.

"Well I would like to get to know my grandson and I'm sure by the way you act, you are not a bad person. In fact I thought you would be a vengeful spirit that would hate everyone around him and have an inferiority complex."

(In canon Naruto world)

Sasuke sneezes so bad that he knocks into Kiba and kisses him on the lips. All the fan girls cry at this scene and beat Kiba into submission while Sasuke goes to the bathroom and retches. Naruto is meanwhile enjoying his date with Hinata, Shion, Koyuki and Shizuka all at once. (I do not write Harem fics but I am willing to have two girls for Naruto if you guys ask for it, sadly not for this fic)

(Back to Earthland)

"Seriously gramps! You sure have one messed up imagination. What am I? A freaking emo avenger." This got laughs from everyone including Laxus. "Well I'm sure I can use some company. What the hell! I'm in."

"Excellent, where would you like your guild mark then Naruto?" Getting a stamp ready for Naruto. Naruto took his jacket off as well as his shirt and pointed towards his stomach. The girls blushed, not that they would let the others see them, at Naruto's well tone and chiselled body. 'Hmph! Show off. Ah to be young again.' Makarov thought in jealousy.

"Come on gramps! I'm getting cold here and you're not getting any younger either." Naruto called out to his biological grandfather in annoyance. Coughing and possessing a sheepish expression on his face.

"Now let's introduce you to the guild members." Naruto followed him along with the others. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" all the guild members looked at the six who just entered. "MEET NARUTO DREYAR! MY LONG LOST GRANDSON!" Naruto looked at his grandfather with an anime expression. He was about to say something until shouts of 'WELCOME' and 'YOU'RE MASTERS' GRANDSON' caused him to once again sweat drop.

(3 days later)

"Naruto! Fight me!" Natsu charged at Naruto with fire covered fists but Naruto expected this and flicked him backwards with one finger and he landed on Gray, where the two rival once again brawled leading to chaos to ensue in the guild once again. Naruto looked on with a sense of familiarity as he did have one rival to test his limit: Itachi.

"Man you guys are a lively bunch. Hey Lisanna is anyone gonna stop those two from tearing each other apart?" He asked his new friend the sister of Mira and Elfman. Naruto got acquainted with most of the guild members except Mystogan, Mira, Erza and Laxus.

"Usually Erza stops them but she went out for a while." Lisanna explained to Naruto.

"NATSU! GRAY! STOP AT THIS INSTANCE RIGHT NOW!" Erza appeared at last and hit both Natsu and Gray very hard.

"Hey Erza!" Erza turned towards the voice which belonged to none other than Mira. "We still have a score to settle." Both charged towards each other and began a brawl where everyone stood and watched in fear or sweat drops.

"Hey Lisanna isn't Erza being hypocritical. I mean she doesn't let Natsu or Gray fight but she and Mirajane can I don't think it is fair." Naruto whispered to Lisanna, who slowly backed away. Naruto wondered why but felt a presence behind and there stood Titania in all her glory anger aimed at Naruto. "Hey Erza just talking about how hypocritical you were being. So what's up?" Naruto gave a lazy grin at Erza who had steam coming out of her.

"Naruto. What. Did. You. Say?" Everyone began to cower in fear from Erza except a few individuals, namely Naruto and Mira whilst Laxus and Gildarts watched from above.

"I said you were… no are being a hypocrite. Erza I agree they are causing damage to the guild and setting bad examples but how is it any different from you and Mira fighting? Answer it's not, so what I'm saying is get off your high horse cause you ain't no saint." Naruto began to answer logically before reverting back to his usual banter.

Everyone's eyes, including Erza's widened. Erza stared angrily at him for a while until Naruto started to laugh. "Hehehe. Don't think you can intimidate me Erza since I'm slightly different from the others. If I go down, I go down fighting. I already beat you once and I know I can beat you again. Care to try your luck again?" Naruto grinned and left the guild, leaving a fuming Erza, scared guild members and an amused Mira.

(In the forest 7 hours later with Naruto)

Naruto was training for 6 hours straight and was barely tired. He began reminiscing about his former rival and brother, Itachi Uchiha. He always had a rivalry with Itachi, the one who kept him sane and always made him want to better himself. Now he was gone.

(Flashback and Naruto Shippuden Ost: Saika)

"_I'll make you cry Itachi in defeat!" Naruto charged his rival and older brother figure, who blocked his fist with his right hand and tried to backhand the energetic blond, who just did a backwards flip. Naruto swept Itachi off his feet by using a side kick to the shins and Itachi just rotated to the ground before axe kicking Naruto and making sure he stays down._

"_Getting good Naruto, you almost had me this time. So round two?" Naruto grinned and got back up and the fight resumed._

_It was going back and forth between the two until Itachi got too tired and Naruto landed a hit on him, knocking him down. "I got you big bro." Naruto grinned at Itachi who gave him a warm smile in return. _

"_I think that's enough training today Naruto. Come on it is getting late and sense rain in the horizon." Naruto nodded and followed his brother._

_(Later that night)_

_Naruto just relieved himself in the bathroom and walked back into his room. He heard coughing noises from the room next door. He peeked through the door and saw wih wide eyes Itachi cough blood from his mouth. "Naruto I'm sorry. Look like I might be able keep my promise after all." Itachi whispered to himself but Naruto heard it and went back to his room._

(Flashback end)

"They don't know how lucky they are? Itachi you were my rival, my hope and more importantly my brother. You were everything to me. I will miss you." Naruto now had tears leaking out before pulling his hood. It began to rain.

"WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME? WHY MUST YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME! ANSWER ME!" Thunder sounded as the answer to his question. Naruto left not noticing Mira seeing him with tears forming in her eyes before wiping them away and heading home.

(End music)

(The next Day)

Naruto is in the guild taking a little nap on a chair after completing three jobs during the day with record speed. He was nudged awake by someone and he opened his eyes to see Mirajane in front of him, holding a request in her hand.

"Hey blondie! I want you accompany me on a job. So get ready in an hour and don't be late or else!" Mira told him but didn't give him a chance to answer as she walked away quickly.

"She didn't even give me a chance to answer. Man Lisanna, Elfman how are you able live with that. She's really bossy, almost as much as you know who." Naruto added quietly hoping Erza didn't hear, as he didn't want a lecture from her. The Strauss siblings just shrugged at him. Everyone agreed with Naruto's words but Natsu being the gullible idiot he was couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, she's just as bossy as Erza is." Naruto folded his arms and nodded until he felt killing intent behind to see a demonic looking Erza.

"What was that, Natsu?" She said lowly before unleashing feminine fury.

"AHHHHHH!" Natsu's scream can be heard throughout Fiore.

'Man she's scary.' Naruto thought before beginning to prepare for this forced journey.

(2 hour later)

"You're late blondie! Where were you?" A very irate Mirajane yelled, with her veins popping on her head. "I told you in one hour. No two. So you want to explain to me why you are late?" Mira patted her foot on the ground for emphasis.

"Something came up, I had to take Natsu to the hospital. You know how Erza is when Natsu does something stupid." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gave a nervous smile.

"Hmph, you are lucky Dreyar. Just because your master's grandson doesn't mean you're untouchable. Got that?" She finished in a threatening tone.

Naruto waved his right hand and yawned out "Got it. So what's the rank of the request or actually what is the request?" Naruto now eyed her suspiciously.

"I thought that a strong mage like you would like to go on an S-Class request. Doing those low class jobs must be boring for you. Well time's being wasted let's go. Come on let's get moving!" With that she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to their destination.

(A few days later)

"Mira. I need to know the details of the request before we meet the client." Naruto asked annoyed at her for keeping the information from him.

"You mean this!" Mira took out the paper with the information required for the request. Naruto held out his hand to take the paper before Mira pulley it away from him. "Not until you admit I'm the prettiest female mage in Fairy Tail and that I'm stronger than you!" She teased him and grinned an evil smile.

"The first maybe but if you recall I beat you before. Besides I can take it from you with force if you want to play it that way." Naruto folded his left arm on his chest whilst his right one was held up for the sheet of paper. Mira had a devious smirk and she did something that shocked Naruto. She stuffed in her cleavage!

"You want it. Come get it blondie!" Mira smiled in victory while Naruto had his mouth open and sported a huge blush. "Well blondie. What're you waiting for?"

"You win this round since I ain't no pervert but remember you have to tell me eventually, since you were the one who asked me to come and expect payback from me." Naruto just bristled and walked towards their destination. 'Crazy girl! But she does have a nice rac…Focus Dreyar!'

"Aww poor Naruto what's wron…" Mira stepped away when she felt his aura radiate. "Okay I'll stop now. Happy?" Naruto nodded with a smirk which made Mira pout. "You're no fun you know that."

"Aww you just hurt my feelings and here I thought we were just beginning to become friends." Naruto stopped and noticed that they reached their destination. "Well let's go and see the mayor then." They walked around and saw that the town was completely empty with no sign of life shown. Naruto and Mira looked over at the tallest building and decided to enter it.

"Hello anyone here? Mira see if you can…" An attack was sent over towards the duo, who suspected it. "Okay buddy who the hell are you?" The figure who attacked them revealed himself as a pale-white skinned man with a purple mark over his eye, who was also wearing a robe.

"So you came after all, maybe now I can have some powerful mages to devour. Greeting to you both I'm…Naruto? Is that you?" The man called out to Naruto who immediately recognised him as Orochimaru, Grimoire Hearts' former mad scientist and research developer. He was trying to eat Itachi so he can possess his magic as his magic allowed him to swallow a person whole and digest them while gaining their magic.

"Orochimaru. So you're still alive and here I thought Itachi wasted you all those years ago. Seems he and I underestimated your tenacity." Naruto was in a fighting stance and gripped the hilt of his sword. "Mira be careful, this guy has the ability to use a special type of **Take Over **known as **Viper Soul **and can shed his skin to avoid damage if he is quick enough."

"Calm down Naruto. I was the one who sent the request to Fairy Tail." This shocked the duo even more than meeting him here but not as much as the next answer, "It seems one of my own experiments had become unstable and caused my body to fail me but you can see for yourselves." He opened his robe to show his shrivelled up body before coughing out blood.

"What kind of experiments do you do?" Mira asks before Naruto answers her in a tone laced with anger.

"Human. Human experimentation." Mira's eyes widened at that. "He gathers demon cells gained from various creatures before experimenting on human test subjects. He also tried to experiment me from when we both were in the guild but Itachi, the guy you met before me, put a stop to him and severed his left arm. As you can see he gained a new one but I can tell you it's not his own." Pointing at a reptilian arm, with snake skin.

"Very perceptive Naruto, truly worthy of being Minato's son. Still I hope you have read my request that I sent you guild but seeing as the confusion on your face is clear as day you have not read it." Orochimaru stated before coughing up blood.

"Mira hand me the request." Mira hesitated. "Now!" Mira jumped at his outburst before sighing in defeat and taking out the request out of her cleavage. Naruto took it and read it. "4 million jewels for the slaying of a giant snake monster. Wait snake monster! Orochimaru please tell me this isn't another Manda incident." He looked over towards the snake man who had his face to the floor. "It is, isn't it? I thought you would know better Orochimaru."

"Can someone explain to me what the hell a Manda is?" Mira asked to which Naruto replied that Manda was a demon created by Orochimaru who used dark magic and science to artificially create it. "So what you created a similar creature and named I Manda 2 or something?"

"Mira I doubt that he would name it Manda 2. Right…" He saw Orochimaru actually look away in embarrassment. "Really! Man that's weak."

"Enough! You have your assignment Naruto. Here take this sack of money, it is 4 million exactly. I paid you in advance since I know you're a man of your word Naruto and will never go back on it. Now leave me be!" Orochimaru went back to his room while Naruto and Mira left to slay the monster.

"Kaguya Otsutsuki. You have caused so much suffering in your quest for eternal peace. First Zeref defeated you and then when you revived, you were once again beaten by that guild. You would even release the gates of Tartarous to rule over with fear and even I, a madman, am not the monster you were. Now my time is up and I find my only hope for salvation for the atrocities I have committed lies within that person…Naruto Dreyar a force of chaos." With that Orochimaru fell dead and left the world. (Read Chapter 679, Kaguya is one of those misguided villains and wants control of the world for peace, just like Madara except she's turning them into White Zetsu's and sorry for spoiler's once again.)

**End **

**Sorry but I had trouble arranging the conversation with Makarov and the others. Next chapter will be better than this one. Also I decided to make the Kamen Rider Crossover into a full story, since chapter 679 gave me some inspiration now. Next up Rise of the Earth Dragon Slayer.**


End file.
